Chapter 16: The Basilica
Chapter 16: The Basilica is the final chapter of the game. As usual, a cutscene serves as the opening for the next chapter. You'll receive Green Energy Hex x3, Blue Energy Hex x4 and a new mission. This chapter has three bosses: Garigliano, Antourion, and the final boss of the game, Rowen. Main Mission Travel to the Basilica on Level 1. Enter and work your way through, battling enemies and bosses alike. When you reach the very top portion of the hex grid map, you'll face the final boss. Remember that you can leave to save and resupply in Ebel City after defeating each boss. Be sure to complete all of the side missions in this chapter before beating Rowen, as the game will not return the player to the base before the ending, nor will it allow the player to finish any side missions they might have missed after the final boss is defeated, but before the ending. Once you have defeated the last boss, the game concludes and you can go back through it again on the same difficulty, or on a higher one if you prefer. Note that this will not allow you to continue your current playthrough and will force you to start over again. Side Missions There will be three red tiles with exclamation marks hanging in the air over them when you leave Ebel City. They are positioned along the Rainy Bridge. Defeat the enemies on each of those tiles and when the last of them are defeated, you'll automatically receive credit for completing the mission. You'll find Izzy near the Guild, rummaging through junk as usual. Bring the items that he requested and when you hand them over, you'll receive credit for completing the mission. Having trouble finding the items? Rare Metal Shard items are commonly dropped by enemies that you battle on Level 7 near Cranktown. The Crystal Core is more difficult to find, but you can get them from the Goliath enemies that sometimes attack within the Gran Idée Mines on Level 12. You can also scrap protector or -proof equipment to obtain both materials. If you haven't been selling a lot of your materials and you've been completing side quests up to this point, there's a good chance that you do in fact already have both items in your inventory. Travel to the Hughes Power Station. Enter it and work your way through the area. When you arrive at the second space, you should notice something called a 'UFO Catcher' among the enemies. You need to pursue it through the dungeon now. It will flee from you, so follow it along the grid and pay attention to the direction it heads so that you don't lose it. You should be able to hit it with a burst of charged machine gun fire before it vanishes in one hex, then in the next hex hit it with a hand gun and keep alternating. Note that if you try to fully charge your gun, it might take too long and the UFO Catcher could disappear, so get a feel for just how long you can get away with charging before firing. Once you actually bring down the enemy, you'll instantly receive credit for completing the mission. Chapter 16